Twisted
by Cheating Death
Summary: Fifteen years after witnessing her parents' murder, Hinata cares only about finding those who had destroyed her life and exacting her revenge. She wanted those men dead for what they had done. However, she never imagined that she would fall for a certain silver-haired man along the way. A man who enjoyed killing others for his own pleasure... M for swearing, violence, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the first part of my newest story. Rated M for swearing, violence, and eventual lemons. The pairing is my current fave HidaHina. Yeah, I don't care if it's a crack pairing. No like then no read.**

_**Twisted**_

**Prologue**

Six year-old Hyuuga Hinata sat on the edge of her parents' bed, smiling happily and humming quietly. Her mother was behind her, carefully running the brush through Hinata's short, dark locks.

"Mommy, I want to grow my hair long, just like yours," Hinata suddenly said, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't like how mine is so short. I want it to be pretty like yours."

Kaori smiled warmly at her daughter. "Hinata, your hair is beautiful just the way it is. But if that's what you want to do, then that's fine."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, I want mine to look like yours. My hair is too short to do anything pretty. But you can braid yours and do all sorts of pretty things to it."

With a chuckle, Kaori continued to run the brush through Hinata's hair. It was identical to her own raven colored locks, tinted with indigo. "You'll have to hold still, Hinata, or else I can't brush it properly.

The young girl immediately stopped, embarrassed. "Sorry, Mommy..."

"It's okay. I'm almost done anyway."

With a slight frown, Hinata sighed. "Aww, really? But I like it when you brush my hair..."

"And why is that?" Kaori asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know...but it makes me happy," Hinata replied with her own small smile.

The woman giggled. "Then I'll do it for a little while longer. But not too long. We're going out to dinner in about an hour. Your father is just finishing some work before we head out."

The doorbell rang, causing Hinata to stare at the closed bedroom door. "Oh, someone's here, Mommy."

"Your father can answer it," Kaori told her. "His office is closer to the front door anyway."

"Wonder who it is," her daughter mused in curiosity. "Maybe it's one of my friends."

Kaori gave a slight shrug. "Who knows. We'll find out soon."

The two of them sat there for a few more seconds, Hinata loving every second as the hairbrush ran through her already detangled hair. However, moments later, she could hear loud voices and the sound of the front door slamming shut. Narrowing her light blue eyes, Kaori gazed at bedroom door just as Hinata had done only a minute before.

"What's going on?" she murmured, more to herself than to Hinata as she lowered the brush.

"Mommy?" Hinata felt nervous as her mother got off the bed, slowly walking towards the closed door. "Who's Daddy talking to?"

Instead of answering right away, Kaori stood silent, trying to hear what was going on down the hallway. She could just barely make out the conversation her husband was having with the unexpected visitor.

"I don't like it when people fuck things up for me, Hyuuga. And you seem to have a knack for doing just that," a cold voice sneered.

"Why don't you get the hell out of my house before I personally throw you out," Hiashi replied back just as icily. "I'm not in the mood for any games right now. So do yourself a favor by leaving immediately."

"That's not going to happen, shithead. You piss me off and I've had itl with your bullshit. It was amusing at first...but now I just feel like getting rid of the whole problem altogether. Why don't we take this to a quieter part of the house, shall we? And I'm sure you don't mind that my boys here follow us, right?"

"Go fuck yourself! Get out of my damn house or you'll regret it!" Hiashi shouted.

Kaori whipped around, her eyes wide with fear. "Hinata, hide under the bed right now. Stay there and don't you dare make a single sound."

Hinata stood up, feeling worried. "Mommy, what's going on? Why do I need to hide under the bed? Who's Daddy talking to?"

Her mother rushed over to her, looking almost as afraid as the six year-old. "Please, Hinata. Get under the bed right now and stay completely silent. I don't have time to explain. But you need to hide now."

Frightened, Hinata complied and slid under the bed, moving completely out of sight. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she could feel her body quaking in fear. She had never seen her mother so panicked, and if her mother was scared, then Hinata was terrified. However, she knew that she had to listen and do what her mother said, no matter what.

"Hinata, your father and I love you more than life. We always will. So no matter what happens, you cannot make a single sound or leave from your spot until it's safe. Even if you have to wait a long time, don't move until you know it's safe," Kaori told her in a firm voice, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

Hinata was about to ask her when it would be safe, but just then, she heard her father yell at the top of his lungs right outside the bedroom door.

"You bastards! You're nothing but a bunch of lowlife thugs!" Hiashi shouted. "You especially, Kobayashi! You really think you're gonna get away with this?"

"I know I'm going to get away with it," the menacing voice shot right back. "Get in the room!"

The door was suddenly yanked open and Hiashi was shoved into the room forcefully. Although her vision was limited from her position, Hinata was able to see five men enter her parents' bedroom right after her father. She tried to control her shaking, as well as keep herself from whimpering in fear. Who were those men? Why were they in her house? And why were they yelling at her father?

"Who are you?" Kaori boldly asked the man who was undeniably in charge of the whole thing. "What do you want?"

The man appeared to be in his early forties, his dark hair beginning to gray at the temples. He stood nearly six feet tall, and was dressed immaculately in a custom suit. His gray eyes were icy and seemed to lack any type of emotion whatsoever. A small scar went across the left cheek of his hardened, cruel face.

With a smirk, the man looked at Hiashi. "Got yourself a pretty little wife, Hyuuga. Such a waste on a piece of shit such as yourself."

"Stay the fuck away from her, Kobayashi!" Hiashi hissed. "Or I swear, I will kill you. Unless of course, you're too much of a bitch to face me yourself. If that's the case, I'll kill those four first."

A younger man in his mid twenties stepped forward to stand beside Kobayashi with a blank stare on his face. "Want me to handle this, sir?"

"No need, Sato. I don't think you need to bother with the likes of him. The other three can handle him just fine," Kobayashi stated in an almost mocking tone.

"Kaori, stay back." Hiashi shoved his wife back protectively.

"Hiashi..." Kaori paled and gazed at the other three men who had stepped forward threateningly.

"Shinji, Toshi, Ryo...finish this quickly." Kobayashi closed the door. "But feel free to have a little fun."

From under the bed, Hinata's eyes widened in terror as the first man, Shinji, lunged forward to attack her father. She almost screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth to silence herself. However, to her relief, Hiashi managed to duck out of the way and counter with his own punch. An audible crack was heard as his fist connected with Shinji's nose, breaking it. A mist of blood sprayed from the man's face as he grabbed his destroyed nose in pain, too distracted too avoid Hiashi's second punch. The blow sent him crashing into the nightstand, falling over onto the floor in a heap.

Kaori screamed as Toshi jumped in, slashing at Hiashi with a switchblade. Hiashi jumped away from the knife, dodging as Toshi attempted to slash at him several times. He swung his leg out, tripping the armed man and causing him to crash onto the floor. Hiashi then yanked the knife from the henchman and sliced his throat with it, causing Kaori to close her eyes in horror. Hinata, however, was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. The first man appeared to be unconscious, while the second one was most likely dead from her father's counterattack. She prayed that he would be able to fend off the other three.

After a hesitation, Ryo ran forward and attempted to punch Hiashi, narrowly missing the Hyuuga. Instead, Hiashi slammed his fist into Ryo's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed his arm and twisted it violently, hearing the bone breaking from the result. As Ryo groaned in pain, Hiashi flipped him over onto the floor with a heavy thud, before slamming his shoe down on the man's face.

"Hiashi!" Kaori screamed as Sato silently slipped behind her husband.

Reacting too late, Hiashi's breath hitched as the younger man shoved a knife in between his shoulder blades. Her lavender tinted eyes wide, Hinata gaped at the horrifying sight in front of her. She could see drops of blood drip down to the floor by her father's feet, and with a jerk, Sato twisted the blade sideways, further injuring the head of the household.

"Hiashi!" Kaori tried to run over to her husband, only to be grabbed forcefully by Kobayashi. "No! Hiashi!"

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Hiashi looked at his wife fearfully. "K-K-Kaori!"

"Isn't this fun?" Kobayashi grinned deviously, pressing a gun against Kaori's temple as he held her against his chest. "And you thought you could take me down. I didn't get to the top by playing by the rules, you know. In my line of work, the more you backstab, the higher you go. No pun intended. As far as the people who just aren't cut out for it, well..."

He momentarily moved the gun away from Kaori's head, pointing it at Shinji, who was now moaning in pain as he slowly writhed on the floor. Kobayashi wordlessly fired a single bullet into his own subordinate, killing him.

Kaori trembled, her eyes glued onto Hiashi's. She burst into tears as Sato twisted the blade yet again, causing Hiashi to roar in agony. "No! Stop it! Hiashi!"

Hinata was almost hyperventilating, and her own tears had already begun to spill down her pale cheeks. She still had her hands cupped over her mouth to keep from screaming, too afraid of what would happen if she had been found. At the same time, she felt herself slowly losing the battle to keep silent._ Don't scream. Don't scream._ _Whatever you do, don't scream..._

Sato whipped his head to the side, moving his blond bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry, Hyuuga, but you need to know that no one fucks with Kobayashi Mitsuru and gets away alive. Too bad you had to find out the hard way..." His hand was slick with Hiashi's blood by now. "You and your wife."

"Leave her alone!" Hiashi yelled, blood leaking from his mouth. "You fucking asshole! Let her go!"

Sato yanked the knife out of his back, causing Hiashi to fall to the floor with a thud, right in front of the bed. His eyes briefly contacted with his daughter's, who looked like she was about to scream at any second.

"Hiashi!" Kaori tried to wrench free from Kobayashi's grasp, only for him to suddenly throw her onto the bed.

Before her back even hit the mattress, the older man pulled the trigger, shooting her right in the chest. Hinata jumped at the sound of the gun going off, followed by the squeak of the bed as her mother landed on it. She turned her head upward in a dazed shock, watching as the mattress slowly turned to red from her mother's blood.

"KAORI!" Hiashi screamed, causing Hinata to look at him instead.

The gun went off again, this time the bullet entering Hiashi's head. His lavender eyes widened for a split second, before dulling as a pool of blood surrounded his head. As Hinata gazed at her father's body in horrified disbelief, she felt something drip up onto her head. Looking back up, she was splattered by her mother's blood, the thick warm drops staining her tear-stained face.

_M-Mommy?_ She glanced back over to Hiashi. _D-Daddy?_

"They're dead, sir," Sato murmured. "All of them. Should we hide the evidence and burn the house down?"

"No need." Kobayashi turned to leave, a cruel grin spreading across his features. "No one will being going after me. The police force is under my payroll, after all..."

With that, the two men left, leaving Hinata alone in the house with her now dead parents. The little girl laid on her back under the bed in complete silence, too shocked to even move as blood continued to sprinkle onto her face. The grief-stricken girl felt tears running down her pale face, her lips quivering. Her mind was going a mile a minute as thoughts raced through her head. Kobayashi Mitsuru. Sato Keiichi. Those were the names of the men who had murdered her parents. One way or another, she would find them someday. And when she did, she would make sure that they suffered a far worse fate than what her parents had...

She finally let out the agonized scream that she had pent up for what seemed like an eternity. Darkness washed over her seconds later, momentarily sparing her from any further suffering.

**And that is the prologue of my newest story. Yeah, so far it's not a very happy story. But that's what makes it so much fun. And yes, the part where Hinata's parents were killed was kind of based on that part from the movie Kill Bill. Tried to change a few things, but overall, I kept a few things pretty close because, well, Quentin Tarantino is more creative than me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy. :)**

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 1**

_15 years later_

"So...this is my next target, huh?" Twenty-one year-old Hyuuga Hinata gazed at the photograph with vague interest.

"Yep, I finally found where this bastard has been hiding out." Kimura Hiroshi leaned back in his chair lazily while a cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth. "He's got quite a hefty bounty on his head, ya know. Wanted for a half dozen rapes, all of them ending with the victims dead. A real lady killer, if you know what I mean."

Hinata ignored his lame pun and slipped the picture into her coat pocket. "Well, he sounds like a real charmer. Where do I find him?"

He blew out a puff of smoke, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Have you ever heard of _Fumiko's Fantasy_?"

"You mean that hotel where guests can sleep with the housekeeping maids for an additional charge? Unfortunately, yes. You've sent me there before for past jobs," Hinata replied with a sigh. "However, you're going to have to provide a new uniform for me to wear. The last one was too bloodied to be salvaged."

"Way ahead of ya." With a smirk, Hiroshi tossed a duffle bag to Hinata, who caught it from across the desk. "Try to keep this one clean."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, because killing is such a clean job. I'll use extra OxyClean when I'm done if it makes you feel better."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Just kidding. The guy is in room 221, on the second floor. So, do you think you can have this job finished in less than twenty-four hours? I don't want this fucker to run off before we can get to him."

Hinata thought for a moment, then turned to leave. "I'll be back in less than two hours." She glanced over her shoulder. "What's his name, by the way?"

"Well, his real name is Higurashi Tenzo. However, he is using the alias Kawada Makoto." Hiroshi sat up in his chair with a serious look on his face. "I know you know what you are doing, but make sure you're careful. As I said, he's raped and killed six women. I don't want you to end up the same way."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Hinata walked over to the door, pausing for a moment before asking him a final question. "You still haven't located _them_, have you?"

Hiroshi shook his head, a look of regret spreading over his face. "Not yet. But I'll keep looking for those fuckers if it's the last thing I do. I promise, Hinata. Until then, don't die."

"I won't. Not yet at least." With that, she was gone.

_Elsewhere_

"Finally getting some fucking action, huh? It's about time already." The silver-haired man smirked deviously as he drove rather recklessly towards his destination. "I want to be the one who kills him."

"Fine by me as long as we get the money. Just don't go and act like a moron like you did last time, Hidan. You almost blew our cover," his partner growled from the passenger seat of the car.

"Tch. Fuck off, Kakuzu. I don't want to hear it." Hidan stopped at a red light, his violet eyes narrowing. "Fucking lights... I hate waiting."

Kakuzu glanced at the twenty-five year-old next to him. "You really don't have any patience, do you? Anyway, the target is using the name Kawada Makoto, but his real name is Higurashi Tenzo. Rapist and murderer. A high bounty on his head for sure... Pein will be pleased when we catch this guy."

"Pein can go suck my dick." Hidan pressed his foot down on the accelerator a bit too hard as the light changed to green. "Though he'd probably enjoy it. Anyway, I want to have fun with this Higurashi douche. Maybe I'll start off slow by cutting his fingers off one by one. Then maybe do the same with his toes."

"Hidan, we don't have time for your stupid torture sessions. This is a public hotel so we need to kill him quickly and get out," the older man snapped.

With a snort of contempt, Hidan turned down a street sharper than necessary. "Fine, but I get to be the one who kills him."

"Just make sure you don't kill us on the drive there, you idiot."

"Who the fuck are you calling a idiot!?"

_Ten minutes later_

Hinata stood outside of the notorious hotel, raising an eyebrow at the bright pink neon sign that flashed brightly in contrast to the approaching dusk. She entered the building, holding her duffle bag over her shoulder as she made her way past the front desk. The young woman behind the counter paid no attention to Hinata as she texted on her pink cell phone, clearly bored of her job.

With hardly anyone roaming around at the moment, Hinata easily found an employee's only restroom where she proceeded to change into the outfit provided by Hiroshi. With a sigh of disgust, she gazed at herself in the mirror, now dressed in the hotel's signature maid uniform. The white lacy cups of the shirt was low-cut and pushed her large breasts together to achieve almost the ultimate amount of cleavage. The rest of the top was a form-fitting black material that clung to her flat stomach and was nearly backless. The black skirt had lacy white trimming at the hem and was so short that it barely covered the white lace panties she wore underneath it. A small white apron was tied over her tiny skirt, it too adorned with delicate lace. To complete the attire, Hinata had white thigh highs secured with white garters, as well as black high heels and a white lacy headband. She slipped a folded knife down her top, secretly hidden between her breasts.

"The things I put myself through," she mumbled to herself as she exited the restroom. "It'll all be worth it in the end, though..."

Making her way to the elevator, she spotted a vacant cleaning cart, making her job more convenient. Hinata stowed her duffle bag, which contained her regular clothes, on the bottom part of the cart before entering the elevator. She pushed the button that would take her to the second floor, right where her target would be found. A small smile played on her lips as she waited in anticipation. With a beep, the doors opened and Hinata exited the elevator, pushing the cart in front of her.

_Meanwhile_

"Man, where the fuck are we supposed to find this dickhead?" Hidan complained as he and Kakuzu walked down one of the many corriders of the hotel. "Didn't Pein tell you which fucking room this guy is in?"

"I'm waiting on his message," Kakuzu told him, trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

The silver-haired man sighed. "What kind of idiot wouldn't give us all the information that we need? Yeah, we found the fucking hotel. Now which room is this asshole hiding in?"

"Just shut up." Kakuzu turned into a small area that contained a few vending machines as well as a large ice machine. "He'll be getting back to me any minute now. I figured that we'd at least get here so that the second we find out what room, we can get the ball rolling."

"This is fucking stupid." Hidan pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and fished a bill out of it, inserting it into one of the machines to buy a chocolate bar. "I would've just waited in the damn car."

Unwrapping his candy, a bored and agitated Hidan stood in the entryway of the area while Kakuzu was checking his cell phone. He bit into it, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. However, the sound of footsteps caused him to look over to where it was coming from. Almost dropping his chocolate, Hidan's eyes immediately connected with those of the young woman walking towards him.

"Fuck..." he breathed.

Hinata continued to push the cart down the hallway, noticing a handsome man gazing at her lustfully as she walked towards him. She tried to ignore his stares, focusing on her current mission.

Hidan couldn't tear his eyes away from her, feeling himself growing stiff in his pants as he eyed her up and down. The woman was gorgeous, more beautiful than any other woman he had ever encountered. Her long raven hair was tinted with indigo and nearly reached her waist, a stunning contrast to her fair porcelain skin. Her lavender-tinged eyes were captivating, and Hidan found himself wanting to kiss her soft pink lips. The outfit itself made him want to slam her into the wall and take her right then and there. His eyes traveled over her ample breasts, and as she walked past him, he saw that her tiny skirt barely covered her ass. If she bent over just a little, he could almost see...

"Hey." Hidan tossed his unfinished candy into the trash, leaving a distracted Kakuzu behind as he followed the girl.

With a hitched breath, Hinata stopped and turned around to face the man who was approaching her. Now was definitely not a good time to be interrupted.

"Hello," she said politely, gazing up at him. Even in four inch heels, the man still towered over her petite form.

Hidan smirked down at her, unable to keep himself from staring at her chest. They were impossible to ignore, especially from his angle.

"Umm..." Hinata stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His silver hair was slicked back away from his face, and his violet colored eyes seemed to draw her in. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and a silver chain hung from around his neck, the pendant being a circle with a triangle in it. He wore a black overcoat over his shirt, as well as black slacks, making him look somewhat dressed up but ruggedly comfortable at the same time.

"So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing in a fucking place like this?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, sir, I work here," Hinata lied, trying to get rid of him. "And if you don't mind, I must be going. A guest needs his room cleaned and I do not want to keep him waiting."

Hidan chuckled. "I don't have a fucking room here, but I might just have to get one. Maybe I can request you to come and clean my room, eh?"

With a shrug, Hinata flashed him a small smile. "You can do that if you'd like. However, I will not be able to attend to you until I finish this particular job." She began to push the cart down the corrider again.

"Well, what's your name?" Hidan asked, staring blatantly at her barely covered bottom. "So I know who to ask for."

"Asami," she told him. "Just ask for Asami. I won't be available for about three hours, but after that, I should be free to clean your room."

With that, Hinata turned the corner, leaving the silver-haired man with a hard-on and a new determination to get laid after the stupid job was done.

"Has Pein in the ass gotten back to you yet?" Hidan asked his partner with an irritated expression on his face.

"Shut up," Kakuzu growled as he held his phone up. "My reception isn't too good right now."

"Fucking figures."

Rolling his eyes, Hidan reached under his coat to readjust his gun, which was pressing uncomfortably against his lower back. He shifted it slightly, making sure it was tucked securely in the waistband of his pants. He hoped that they found out which room that bastard was hiding in. The sooner they got him, the sooner he would be able to find that cute little maid and have some fun with her.

**And that was the first chapter (prologue not included...)! Hope it didn't suck too much. Anyway, the next chapter will be coming out soon as long as I get my ass motivated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is Chapter 2 of my story. Read, review, get drunk, pass out...**

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 2**

Hinata stopped in front of the door, her eyes scanning over the number. 221. Exactly what she had been looking for. With a small smirk, she knocked on the door, hearing the sound of someone groaning crankily from inside the room.

"Housekeeping," she said in a soft but clear voice.

Footsteps approached the door from the other side, as well as a man's annoyed voice. "I didn't fucking call for housekeeping." The door opened a moment later and a man who appeared in his early forties poked his head out.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you would like your room cleaned. For an additional charge, I can clean more than just your room..."

Eyeing her up and down, the man immediately let his annoyance fly out the window. "Come on in. This room could use some fucking cleaning."

Pushing her cart into the room, Hinata passed by Higurashi Tenzo, also known as Kawada Makoto at the moment. She heard the door close behind her, as well as the lock being engaged.

"Room's a fucking disaster but I'm sure that won't be a problem with you. And I would like that additional service. However, I don't think I'll be paying the extra fee..."

"That's perfectly fine, sir." Hinata turned to face him, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "If you wouldn't mind going to the bed, we can get things started."

Higurashi eagerly went to the bed, wearing nothing but boxers, a stained undershirt, and old crew socks. He was out of shape, and the yellowish fabric of his shirt stretched over his pot belly. Thin wispy brown hairs crowned his head, and Hinata tried not to look disgusted.

Crawling onto the bed, Hinata slowly made her way towards the man. "What would you like to do? Should we start off with some foreplay...or go right to the main act?"

"No, I want this shit to last." Higurashi laid back onto the mattress, a few pillows under his head. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

He smirked inwardly at himself, for he had a few items tucked under his pillows that would surprise the girl. He had originally decided on calling for a maid later in the night, but this worked out fine as well. A knife, rope, and duct tape were amongst the objects hidden out of sight. When the little bitch least expected it, he would subdue her and have his way with her. Lucky number seven she would be.

"Close your eyes," Hinata breathed, climbing on top of him to straddle him. "It'll be fun..." She slowly ran her fingers down his chest, making him grin in anticipation.

"Eh, what the fuck." Higurashi closed his eyes, deciding that he didn't need to attack her right away. "Don't disappoint me."

Hinata silently slipped her fingers down her top, retrieving her switchblade. "Oh, don't worry. This will be a night you never forget..." She pushed the button to release the blade, moving her hand right beside his neck as the man obliviously lounged lazily beneath her.

"Hmm, I was about to say the same thing-" Higurashi was cut off as Hinata silently sank her knife deep into his neck, puncturing a main artery.

Hinata twisted the knife as Higurashi's eyes shot open in surprise, moving back as a spurt of blood sprayed from the man's punctured neck. She quickly climbed off of him to avoid being sprayed, watching as Higurashi gurgled on his own blood. He ripped the blade out of his neck, putting his palm against the wound. Hinata grabbed her duffle bag from the bottom of the cart, unzipping it as the man continued to bleed everywhere. She knew that there was no chance of him running away or even screaming for help. The deepness of the wound would be sure to kill him in under a minute. Ignoring his sickening gurgles, she pulled out a handsaw and some cellophane, as well as a thin black cloak-like cover to help keep her from getting covered in his blood.

Higurashi finally stopped flailing and twitching, leaving a pool of blood on the bed, as well as the floor. Hinata gazed at his corpse for a moment, before going to work. She moved quickly, using the saw to remove his head from his body in mere seconds. The towels from the cleaning cart proved helpful as she completed the bloody task, soaking up much of the mess. Hinata wrapped Higurashi's head in the cellophane, then used more to cover the stump on his neck where his head used to be. Although there was already a large amount of blood staining the bed, the plastic material kept his body from leaking any more onto the floor.

Within minutes, Hinata had hidden his decapitated head in the duffle bag, returning her tools to the other compartment of the bag. She was glad that Hiroshi only asked for her to bring in the targets' heads. It made her job much easier that way. Hinata threw the covers over his body, then gave herself a quick look in the mirror before rolling the cart out of the room. All she had to do now was leave the hotel without being noticed and bring her prize back to Hiroshi.

_Meanwhile_

"Where the fuck is that cocksucker?" Hidan angrily asked himself. "If that cheap bastard actually bought a decent phone, he wouldn't have to go fucking outside just to get damn reception!"

He was seething, pissed over the fact that Kakuzu had left the building to call Pein. With all the money that he made, Kakuzu had more than enough to buy a halfway decent cell phone by now. But no, the greedy bastard had to have the crappiest phone out there. What the hell was the point of making money if Kakuzu wasn't actually going to spend any of it? It didn't make any sense to Hidan.

"Fucking bullshit," he muttered under his breath.

Seconds later, Hidan heard the sound of someone coming down the hall from around the corner. He knew that it wasn't Kakuzu, as his partner obviously didn't walk around in stiletto heels. To Hidan's pleasure, it was the beautiful maid from earlier.

Hinata cringed inwardly, seeing the same man who had spoken with her not even fifteen minutes ago. Why was he still hanging around in that area? She didn't know, and she honestly wasn't interested in finding out the answer. All she knew was that she had to leave the hotel as soon as possible. However, as she approached him, the devious grin on his face showed that he wouldn't be making the task so simple.

"Wow, that was pretty quick," Hidan said, not hiding the fact that he was checking her out again.

Hinata stopped in front of him, trying to think of any answer that would make him shut up or go away. "The guest needs more towels and asked me to bring him some. Is that a problem?"

Hidan stepped forward, placing a hand against the wall as he partially trapped her there. "No, not at all. Will you still be around later? I'm really looking forward to it..."

The young woman blushed slightly, tearing her gaze away from his. "Um, yes, I'll still be here. But I really must get going-"

Hidan ran his finger over her cheek, confusing and infuriating Hinata at the same time. Who the hell did this man think he was? However, the puzzled look on his face made Hinata's heart skip a beat. Something was wrong. But what?

The silver-haired man looked at the tiny smudge of red on his fingertip. Blood? Why was there blood on this girl's face? He eyed her curiously for a moment before smirking.

"Sorry, you had something on your face," he told her, stepping aside. "But I won't hold you up any longer. I know you got fucking work to do. But I do plan on seeing you tonight. Later, Asami. Oh, and the name's Hidan. Just in case you're interested," he said with a smirk.

With a curt nod, Hinata pushed the cart and hurried away, her heart beating a bit quicker now. She had seen the crimson smudge on his finger. No doubt from Higurashi. How could she have missed that? She cursed herself mentally, knowing that she really had to move now. The last thing she needed was other people to find out her business. For one thing, it would be difficult to explain why there was a severed head in her bag...

Hidan sighed as he watched her go, wishing that he could just go chase after her. However, as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her, he was rudely interrupted from his daydreaming.

"Room 221," Kakuzu said in a low voice, his strange colored eyes full of anticipation. "Higurashi is right down the hall. Let's go."

"It's about fucking time." Hidan followed the older man, relieved that they could finally get the stupid mission going. "As soon as this shit is over, I'm going downstairs to get a room for the night."

Kakuzu growled, quickly making his way to the target's door. "Wasting money on a room? You have a house, you idiot. Why on earth would you want to waste money on something so ridiculous?"

"Fuck off and mind your business," Hidan snarled back. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

"Moron." Kakuzu tried the knob, somewhat surprised to find it unlocked.

He stepped inside, followed by his impatient younger partner. The lights were out, and the shape buried under the thick covers of the bed was undeniably their current target. However, before Kakuzu could take another step forward, Hidan had already shut the door and walked briskly over to the bed. With a low chuckle, Hidan pulled out his gun and pointed it at the covered form while his free hand grabbed hold of the blankets.

"Is your silencer on?" Kakuzu asked, noting that the target had not stirred.

"Yeah," Hidan grunted. "Let's get this shit over and done with."

He yanked the covers down, his violet eyes immediately widening in shock. The gun almost fell from his hand, but Hidan managed to hang onto it. Puzzled by Hidan's expression, Kakuzu joined him to see what was wrong. He, too, stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck..." Hidan muttered.

Higurashi's decapitated body rested on the blood soaked mattress, a film of cellophane sealing the stump from bleeding any further. The two men gazed at the dead man with a mixture of emotions. Hidan gawked at Higurashi with shock and anger at the same time. Kakuzu seemed more agitated than anything else.

"Someone else got to him before we did," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "All that money...gone..."

Hidan snorted. "It's because you and Pein are fucking idiots and took too long to figure shit out. Seeing how there's nothing else to be done, I'm going downstairs to rent a room for the night. In the need of some fucking pussy."

Kakuzu scowled at him, following him out of the room. "Fine. Blow your money on something stupid. I'm going to call Pein to report this."

"Whatever." Hidan carelessly headed downstairs, making his way to the service desk. "No skin off my fucking ass."

The older man stepped outside to make his phone call, while Hidan approached the woman behind the desk. The woman glanced up at him, still playing with her pink cell phone.

"May I help you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I want a fucking room for the night." Hidan brought out his wallet. "And I want to request a certain maid to come see me later when she's free. That Asami girl."

The young woman quirked an eyebrow. "Asami? There's no one named Asami here."

Now it was Hidan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The fuck do you mean? I just talked to her like five fucking minutes ago. I haven't seen the other maids yet, but I'll bet my ass that she's the hottest one you have."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one who works here named Asami," she replied. "I don't know who you talked to, but she either gave you a fake name or just doesn't work here."

"But she had the uniform on," Hidan retorted, growing more annoyed. "She must work here if she's prancing around like that."

The woman shrugged indifferently. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Would you like a different maid instead?"

"Fuck that." Hidan angrily jammed his wallet back into his pocket. "Never mind on that damn room."

With that, he left the hotel, joining his irritated partner, whom had just gotten off the phone with Pein. As angry as he was, Hidan couldn't help but ponder about the beautiful girl he had met in the hotel corridor. Who was she? What was she doing dressed as a maid if she didn't actually work there? And better yet...why had there been blood on her face?

**And that concludes Chapter 2. Feel free to review. Or not. Your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the third chapter of my story. I have nothing interesting to say other than...READ!**

**Twisted**

_**Chapter Three**_

Hiroshi peered into the duffle bag, a grinning spreading across his face. "Nice work, Hinata. You never disappoint me."

Hinata stood in front of the man's desk as he eyed Higurashi's severed head. She was now dressed in her regular clothes, which consisted of a casual lavender halter dress that flowed softly to a few inches above her knees. White flats and a white shoulder bag completed her attire. If Hiroshi didn't know her personally, he never would've guessed that she would even be capable of hurting a fly, let alone cut some bastard's head off.

"You'll be pleased to know that I managed to keep the uniform clean," Hinata replied dryly. "Any other jobs you need me to do?"

Zipping the bag back up, Hiroshi shook his head. "Nah, that's it for today. Go get yourself a drink or something. You work too hard. I'll give you a call tomorrow if I find anything." He tossed her a white envelope. "You wanna count it?"

Hinata shrugged carelessly, slipping it into her purse. "No need. You never screw me over. And even if you did, I think I would get over it. I'm not in this for the money, you know..."

"Oh!" The man suddenly looked excited as he remembered something. "I might be getting close to tracking down one of those guys you've been looking for."

"R-Really?" Hinata's lilac-colored eyes widened. "Which one?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Sato Keiichi. Now, I know you've been more interested in finding Kobayashi, but that fucker is hard to locate. He _is_ a crime boss after all. But anyway, I'm getting a lot of tips on where Sato's been hiding. I should have a definite location within the next 48 to 72 hours as long as things go smoothly. Getting really close."

"Let me know the second you pinpoint him."

"Will do. But in the meantime, go relax and have that drink I told you to get. I'll call you." He rifled through the duffle bag once again, removing the bloodied tools and putting them aside. "Go spend some money for once instead of sticking it all into a fucking bank account."

Hinata rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. "Yeah, maybe. See you later."

With that, she left the building, feeling a wave of excitement rush through her body. Finally. After fifteen painfully slow years, she was finally getting close to catching up to those who had taken everything from. She had known that Sato would be the first to be found, and disposing of him shouldn't be hard as long as she caught him at the right time. Once he was gone, Kobayashi would be the only one left.

"Maybe I will go have that drink..." Hinata murmured as she waved down a cab, climbing into the backseat once the driver had stopped.

Sometimes it was just easier to pay a cab driver rather than bring her own car. Less chance of being tracked down or followed.

"Where to?" The middle aged man in the driver's seat asked, peering at her from the rearview mirror.

"_Maki's_," she responded, naming the only bar she ever seemed to visit in the vast city.

With a nod, the driver took off and headed towards the bar while Hinata gazed dreamily out the window. She smiled to herself, feeling optimistic for once. Ten minutes later, the cab had pulled over in front of her destination. Before he could even tell Hinata how much the fare had come to, Hinata had already shoved a wad of cash through the small window that separated the frontseat from the backseat.

"Thank you, young lady!" the man said excitedly as she exited the cab.

"Have a good night," she replied, shutting the vehicle's door.

Five minutes later, Hinata was seated at a small table, a Strawberry Daiquiri in front of her. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she decided that one drink would be fine. Sipping it, her eyes scanned over the other patrons with disinterest before she nearly choked on her drink. Not even twenty feet away, seated at the bar itself, was the man from earlier. Hidan. Hinata mentally cursed her bad luck, for the last thing she wanted was a confrontation. Hidan looked pissed off and there were two empty glasses in front of him. His fist was clenched around a third glass, which was already half empty as well. However, it seemed he had not noticed her. Yet.

Hinata slid out of her seat, hoping to make a quick exit before he saw her. Unfortunately for her, just as she stood, a young man with dark brown hair approached her.

"Hey there." The man looked her up and down with a not so subtle interest. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I was actually just leaving," Hinata told him, glancing at Hidan to see if he had noticed her. "Thank you anyway."

"Ah, come on. Let me buy the beautiful lady a drink," he insisted.

Hinata shook her head, her nervousness escalating just as Hidan happened to look her way. Not good.

Hidan stared at the young woman, surprised to see her in the bar. Part of him wanted to storm over and demand why she had given him that bullshit about her working in the hotel. He almost did, but at the moment, it looked like she was busy trying to get rid of some creeper who was trying to hit on her. From the look of it, she was declining some guy's offer for a drink or something and the guy didn't seem like he was going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going." Hinata went to walk away before the man forcefully grabbed her wrist, his dark eyes narrowing into slits. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you fucking walk away from me, bitch," he hissed, causing other patrons to turn to watch.

Before Hinata realized what she was doing, she stealthily yanked her wrist free from his grasp, now trapping his wrist in her own hand. She twisted his arm, causing him to cry out. She then spun and yanked his arm forward, flipping him over. It sent him crashing down onto her table, breaking it. Hastily throwing some cash onto the counter to pay for the damage, she hurried out of the bar, leaving behind a confused crowd.

"What the fuck..." Hidan murmured, staring at the now unconscious man who was lying on the broken table. "That bitch is badass..."

Hinata made it outside, rushing away from the building through a side door. That part of the building was within an ally that was rarely passed through. Without a second thought, Hinata walked briskly away from _Maki's_, wishing she had never gone to the bar in the first place.

"Hey, slut!" A voice called from behind her.

Whirling around, Hinata faced seven angry men, no doubt friends of the guy she had just knocked out. She glared at them, slowly backing away from the group. Knocking one man out was a simple task for her. Even three or four wouldn't have been so bad. But seven? And considering that most of them were over a foot taller and had at least a hundred pounds on her, taking them all down at once would not be an easy feat.

"That wasn't very nice of you." The man who had called out to her stepped forward. Hinata noticed the gun in his right hand. "My friend tried to buy you a drink and you knocked him out? That...that was not a smart move on your part."

The other six men walked over to her menacingly. Hinata froze as they approached her, trying not to make any sudden movements. She knew she was no match against the guy with the gun, seeing as she herself was unarmed. She narrowed her eyes as two of the men blocked the exit of the ally while two more grabbed onto her arms, restraining her.

"Let me go or you'll regret it," she hissed. "Do you want to end up like your friend?"

She was struck across the face by the leader of the group, feeling the stinging sensation on her cheek.

"Hold her still and spread her legs," the man instructed the others as he unbuckled his pants. "Don't let her get away. And you guys make sure that no one comes. I want to have some fun."

Realizing she had no time to waste, Hinata wrenched free of the two men holding onto her, kicking her leg up at the same time. There was a spray of blood as the leader's nose was broken from the kick, and he collapsed onto the ground. Reacting as quickly as she could, Hinata then punched each of the men who had been restraining her, aware that the other four were rushing over.

"Fucking bitch!" One of them yelled, trying to strike her.

Hinata ducked away and kicked him right in the balls, a split second before she felt something hard and heavy crash into the side of her head. She fell to her knees, feeling an agonizing pain in her skull. The hit seemed to numb her other senses and colored spots danced in front of her eyes. She groaned in pain and saw that she had been hit by a crowbar. Falling onto her side, her world began to darken around her, and she had a feeling that everything she had worked so hard for was about to come to an end. And it was all because of some asshole who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Hinata helplessly watched as the man with the crowbar raised the object to hit her again. Yet just as he was about to, he was suddenly slammed into the fence and punched repeatedly in the stomach.

"Seven guys going after one girl with a fucking crowbar?" Hidan growled, pummeling the man. "What a bunch of fucking pussies!"

Hinata blacked out seconds later as Hidan jumped up to attack the remaining men. He easily dodged their punches, countering them with his own brute hits. In less than a minute, he had them all knocked out.

"Fuckers," he muttered, looking at the unconscious men in disgust.

Hidan turned to see Hinata lying on the pavement, unmoving. He knelt down beside her and carefully lifted her, cupping the back of her head with his hand.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, using his free hand to brush her bangs out of her face. "Are you alright?"

Realizing that she would probably not be waking up anytime soon, Hidan gently picked her up bridal style. He couldn't just leave her there in an ally. And as pissed off as he was at her for that hotel incident, it wouldn't be right to leave her there completely defenseless. The fact that he still wanted to get laid might've had something to do with it, too...

"Let's get you the fuck outta here," he murmured, exiting the ally to meet with Kakuzu, who had just returned from a brief meeting with Pein.

"Who that hell is that?" Kakuzu asked, narrowing his strange colored eyes as he stood on the sidewalk near his car.

"My hot date," Hidan responded with a malicious half-smile. "I'm taking her with us."

The older man glowered at his partner. "Do I look like a taxi to you?"

"What, it's not like you're going out of your fucking way. What's the big fucking deal?" Hidan slid into the front passenger seat with Hinata cradled in his lap. "She got knocked out by some dickhead and I don't want to just leave her alone in a fucking ally. She'll get raped if I just leave her."

Kakuzu growled by relented. "Fine. Just hang onto her so she doesn't go flying out the windshield just in case I have to slam on the brakes. People don't know how to drive nowadays..."

"Oh, I'm not letting her go anytime soon." Hidan gazed down at the lovely woman in his arms, smirking as his eyes scanned over her voluptuous chest. "Now let's get the fuck outta here."

As Kakuzu drove away from the bar, Hidan continued to stare at the girl. She was petite, her weight barely noticeable as Hidan held her in his lap. Her face was tilted up, and her rosy lips were parted ever so slightly. The silver-haired man restrained himself from crashing his lips against hers. Yet with his luck, Kakuzu would shove both him and the girl right out of the moving car. Because that's how much Kakuzu sucked.

_There'll be plenty of time for that later, though_, Hidan thought as he brushed her bangs out of her face again. He would just have to be a little patient. Unfortunately, Hidan was not the type of person to be patient...

**And that ends Chapter 3. Feel free to review and yadda yadda yadda. Next chapter is coming out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 4**

Hinata groaned, the side of her head pounding in agony. She gingerly put her hand against the spot, wincing as more pain shot through her cranium. What had happened back there? Hinata couldn't seem to remember right away, but as the seconds passed she slowly began to put some bits and pieces together. She had gone to the bar for a drink...and some random guy had hit on her. She vaguely remembered knocking him out and leaving_ Maki's_, only to be confronted by some of the guy's friends. One guy had said something about holding her still and that he wanted fun. She remembered kicking him, then falling to the pavement after being struck in the head by a heavyl object. And then..._he_ had shown up. That guy from the hotel. What was his name? Hinata moaned in pain as she tried to remember. Hidan. That was the guy's name. He had come just in time to spare her from another heavy blow to the head. And from possible rape. Probably death as well...

"What the hell..." Hinata murmured, faintly hearing the sound of a shower running.

She slowly opened her lilac colored eyes, noticing that she was in a room that she had never seen before. The room had a few essentials, including a dresser, a closet that looked as though it had never been tidied up, and a nightstand. There was a television set on top of the dresser and the walls were furnished with several drawings and pictures of a circle with a triangle inside of it. _Like the one that Hidan was wearing around his neck_, Hinata thought to herself. Red and black were the main colors that had been chosen to decorate the room. Off to the side of the room was a closed door, which, judging by the sound of the shower, seemed to connect directly to a private bathroom. Was she at Hidan's house? She must've been. Seeing as he was the person who had come to her rescue, it was pretty obvious.

Hinata heard the shower being shut off, as well as the rustling of a curtain being pulled aside. Seconds later, Hidan emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh, good. You're finally fucking awake I see," he said with a smirk as he walked over to her.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest and six-pack abs. Drops of water slid down his torso before finally being soaked up by his towel. The dark-haired woman blushed and looked away.

"See something you like?" Hidan teased as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How's your head?"

"Hurts," Hinata mumbled, flinching as another jolt of pain shot through her skull. "You realize that you're naked, right...?"

Hidan laughed. "Well, that's how I usually shower. I got sick of my clothes getting soaked every time."

"Y-you know what I mean," she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I know it's your house, but would you mind maybe putting some clothes on? Or better yet, I'll just leave." She went to get off the bed, only for Hidan to push her back down.

"Fuck, hold on already. I'll get some clothes on," he muttered, getting off the bed.

He walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants that had been dangling from a hanger by one leg. Without a second thought, he dropped his towel, much to Hinata's embarrassment. The woman turned a darker shade of red, as Hidan was giving her a full view of his ass. Not bothering with any underwear, Hidan stepped into the pants, pulling them up to finally cover himself. Noticing Hinata's blushing face, he chuckled to himself.

"You're looking a little red in the face. You feeling okay?" he teased, walking back over to the bed.

Ignoring the taunt, Hinata sighed, still holding a hand against her aching head. "Look, I appreciate what you did for me. I don't know why you did it, but I am grateful for it. But I should get going now."

Hidan cocked an eyebrow. "First off, I did it because I couldn't just stand there and watch while those fuckers attacked you. And second, what the fuck is the big rush? I was nice enough to bring you to my place and you want to just leave? The least you can fucking do is give me your damn name. Your real name, _Asami_," he added sarcastically.

"Fine," the younger woman said with a sigh. "My real name is Hinata. But the less you know of me, the better. I'm sorry for lying to you, but at the time, I had no choice. Now I really should just leave. It's not good to associate with me."

The silver-haired man smirked. "Beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman. And don't worry, I don't take it personally. Though it was kind of weird that you were wandering around dressed as a maid. Speaking of which, you looked really fucking fine in that get-up. Hope you still have it."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment." She tried to get up, wincing as she rose from the bed. "Son of a bitch..."

Hidan watched as she struggled to stand, then rose himself. "Ya know, you should probably try to fucking rest. You did get smacked upside the head with a damn crowbar. Seriously, what kind of pussy uses a crowbar to attack a girl? Then again, you did manage to knock out that one guy and then break his friend's nose. That was fucking awesome!"

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled, slowly trudging out of the bedroom. "I'm disappointed in myself for not being to take them all down. But I suppose I'm lucky to still be alive."

"Eh, it was no big deal," Hidan replied with a careless shrug as he followed her. "I know how to hold my own in a fight. Even with odds like that."

Hinata let out a sad sigh. "Yeah..I thought I could, too. So much for-" She was suddenly cut off by another agonizing burst of pain shooting through her skull.

"Hinata?" Hidan stood beside her, watching as she grabbed onto the side of her head. "You alright?"

The indigo-haired Hyuuga moaned as everything began to darken around her. Her knees buckled and she began to fall. However, before she could hit the floor, Hidan had already caught her in his arms.

"Told ya to take it easy," he reminded her as he carried her over to the couch where he proceeded to lay her down. "I'll go get you some fucking ice for that. Maybe take you to the damn hospital-"

"No hospitals," Hinata cut him off, giving him an almost pleading look. "Please. No hospitals. I'll be fine."

With a snort, Hidan made his way to the kitchen to get ice out of the freezer. "Fuck, you seem almost as stubborn as me. I like it. We'll get along just fine."

"I'll be leaving soon," she replied, trying to sound indifferent. "There's no need for you to get to know me. You're better off staying away."

"Women are so over dramatic," he mumbled as he packed some ice cubes into a cloth. "Maybe you want to be secretive, but I sure as hell don't. I honestly don't give a fuck over what you know about me. So I don't see why you should care about how much I know about you. For one thing, I'm curious as to why the fuck you had blood on your face earlier. And that shit about you pretending to be a maid."

Hinata froze on the couch, shutting her eyes and mentally cursing herself for missing that after she had finished up with Higurashi. She had almost forgotten about that little factor. Apparently Hidan had not. _He can't know_, she told herself. _He just can't. No one can._

Hidan sat on the edge of the couch and placed the cloth against the side of Hinata's head, his violet eyes gazing intently into her lavender ones. "Tell me where it came from. I honestly don't give a fuck what the reason is. And don't try to bullshit me either." He had a nagging feeling that the blood on her face might have had something to do with that bastard he and Kakuzu were supposed to dispose of.

The younger woman held the ice to the side of her throbbing head. She was tired. The migraine that was pounding through her head wasn't helping. And Hidan _had_ come to her rescue. On top of that, he didn't seem like a complete idiot and there was something about him that made her feel...well, at ease.

With a defeated sigh, Hinata gave up and stared up at him. "While I wasn't an actual maid at that hotel...I _was_ working..."

Hidan smirked. "Go on."

She hesitated for a few seconds, still debating on whether or not it was okay to tell him. Then again, he would probably just think she was crazy and kick her out of his house anyway. So in the end, hopefully he would just tell her to get the hell out. There was no way he'd believe her.

"Alright," she said. "I was sent to the hotel to kill someone. I then proceeded to cut off their head and wrap it in cellophane to deliver to my friend. That is where the blood came from. Happy?" She inwardly smiled to herself. Now all she had to do was wait for him to call her a crazy bitch and send her on her way.

However, much to her astonishment, Hidan's eyes widened. "That's it! That's why that fucker was dead by the time Kakuzu and I showed up! 'Cause you beat us to it. Fuck... Never would've guessed."

Hinata stared at him in shock, her eyes wide. So...not only did he actually believe what she had just told him, but he had been after Higurashi as well? What in the world was going on?

"A...Are you a bounty hunter?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. That dickhead Kakuzu is in it for the money. I do it for the fun," Hidan remarked with a devious grin. "Hard to imagine a cute little girl like you was capable of that. Nice fucking work. Though Kakuzu is in a bitch mood since he lost out on all that cash."

Instead of answering, Hinata merely gazed at him, at a loss for words. Was all this really happening? Or had she gotten hit in the head even harder than she'd thought?

"I'm surprised that someone like you is in that type of fucking business," Hidan quipped with an amused smile.

"What do you mean by that?" The ice felt good against her head, though it only took the edge off. "Someone like me?"

Hidan chuckled. "Ah, come on. No offense, but you look way too pure and innocent for that type of work. Though I gotta admit, what you did with the cellophane was pretty fucking smart. Kakuzu is always bitching at me for making a bigger mess than necessary. But what's the fucking fun in that?"

"Who is Kakuzu exactly?" Hinata asked, having never met the man.

"I guess you can call him my partner, though he's a greedy fucking bastard. All of us have to work in pairs for some stupid fucking reason," he complained.

All of us? Just how many were there?

As if reading her mind, Hidan answered her question. "I'm in an organization called the Akatsuki. The guy in charge is some fucker named Pein. What about you? Who the fuck do you work for?"

Was this guy for real? Did he really not care about the fact that he was sharing very private information with a complete stranger?

Hinata looked away from him. "I work alone. I don't have a partner, nor do I want one. And I'd rather not say who I work for, because in all reality, I don't work for anyone. I can walk away whenever I feel like it. I just find out who my target is, complete my job, and get paid."

She would rather not get Hiroshi involved. Besides, what she had just told Hidan was the truth. She was not bound by the life she had chosen. However, until her final targets had been eliminated, she would continue on her current path.

"Sounds like a pretty good fucking deal," Hidan said, before standing up. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

After contemplating for a moment, Hinata slowly rose as well. "I should get going and clean myself up. Thanks again for helping me out. I appreciate it."

"You at least want me to drive you home?" the older man asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'd rather not pass out on the side of the road during your walk."

Realizing that not only did he have a good point, but also the fact that Hinata had no idea what part of town she was in, it would be smart to take him up on his offer.

"Fine," she answered a moment later.

Hidan headed back to his bedroom to retrieve a shirt and a pair of shoes. While Hinata waited for him, she realized that she had learned a few things in the matter of ten minutes. One was the fact that the man who had saved her was apparently a bounter hunter as well. Second, she had put up very little effort in keeping her identity a secret, much to her surprise. And the third was the fact that Hidan had a very nice ass...

**Okay that ends this particular chapter. I tried not to make it sound rushed but I don't feel like beating around the bush for ten fucking chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is finally up. Please review the chapter if you want. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get, and the more I update.**

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 5**

"My house is just around the corner," Hinata said as she held onto the car door, bracing herself from Hidan's reckless driving.

"Shit, that didn't take long at all," Hidan replied with an amused smile. "You're only like five fucking minutes from my place. And now that I know where you live, I can swing by just to annoy the hell outta you."

The young woman smiled. "It takes a lot to annoy me. After you take that right, it's the third house on the left."

"I dunno, I've been told that I'm pretty damn annoying," Hidan joked as he followed her directions. "Kakuzu tells me on a constant basis. Then again, that old fucking fart gets annoyed by anything that doesn't involve money."

He pulled into the driveway in front of the house Hinata had pointed out. It was a small, white single story house with light blue shutters and a matching door. It was smaller than his, but looked cozy and welcoming.

"Thank you for the ride. And for earlier, too," Hinata told him once he had parked the car.

"No need to thank me a million fucking times," Hidan replied carelessly. "I might be an asshole, but I'm not a complete douchebag."

With a small smile, Hinata leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, surprising him and herself as well. "Well, maybe I'll see you later. Bye."

With that, she opened the car door and moved to get out. However, before she could exit the vehicle, Hidan grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her back. Confused, Hinata turned around to face the older man when he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. His kiss made contact with her rosy lips rather than her cheek. Hinata blushed slightly, shocked at the gesture.

Hidan broke the kiss after a few seconds. "When can I see you again? And don't say 'never'. I know where you fucking live so you're bound to see me show up at some point."

"Um..." Hinata's lavender eyes stared into his violet ones and she found herself wanting to see him again as well. "Maybe tomorrow or the next day. I need to get some rest before I go out again."

"Well, here's my fucking number." Hidan pulled a Sharpie out of his glove compartment and, before Hinata could react, began to write his cell phone number on her chest.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Hinata gaped at him. "You know, I could've just programmed your number into my phone!"

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Yeah, but this way was a hell of a lot more fun."

"Bastard," she replied with a huff as she exited the car.

"See ya soon, beautiful," he said with his usual smirk, which Hinata couldn't help but find sexy. With that he backed out of the driveway, almost hitting a bicyclist. "Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid fuck! Who the hell goes bike riding this late at night!?"

Hinata sighed and shook her head as he took off down the road going twice the speed limit. "How on earth did he manage to get his license?"

She went up to the front door and unlocked it, stepping into the empty house. Walking down the short hallway, she entered the bathroom to take a shower. However, before she even began to undress, she gazed at herself in the mirror. His number was written above her breasts in red Sharpie, annoying and amusing Hinata at the same time. She copied his number into her cell phone before stripping naked to wash away the day's events.

Hinata stood under the hot water for several minutes, managing to gently scrub the marker off in the process. She was confused about what she was feeling. For the past fifteen years, she had remained detached from any serious relationships with other people. Even minor friendships seemed to have no room in her life, which was exactly how she had wanted it. However, she found herself feeling rather lonely and almost missing Hidan's company. The man was loud and obnoxious, but Hinata enjoyed his blunt personality at the same time. It was a refreshing change from her usual quiet and careful demeanor.

_Plus, he's pretty hot_, she thought to herself before shaking her head._ No. I can't get close to him or anyone else for that matter. It's best_ _to keep it that way..._ She let out a disheartened sigh as she reached out the crank the water even hotter, letting her lavender eyes close as the steamy water sprayed into her face.

_The next day_

"We need our next mission to be a success. Pein's not happy with us right now and I'm pretty ticked off myself over all that money that we lost out on. Are you even listening to me, you stupid zealot?" Kakuzu growled at his partner in annoyance.

Hidan snorted in contempt, taking a swig from his bottle of beer as he flipped through the channels on the television. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya already. And why the fuck is Pein pissed off at _us_? It's _his_ damn fault for taking forever to give us that guy's room number! Pein can kiss my ass!"

"Either way, we can't let the next one get away," Kakuzu told him icily. "I will not lose out on any more money. I'm still surprised that there was someone else who managed to kill him first. That's never happened before."

"Would it make you happy if I knew who the fuck did it?" Hidan joked, leaning back on the couch as he took another gulp of his drink.

"If you did know, I'd kill the guy and take all the money that he caused us to lose," the older man hissed, his eyes narrowing as he adjusted his mask. "I'd put a bullet right through his head."

Hidan's expression hardened. "You really are nothing but a greedy fucking bastard. Why don't you just suck dick for a living? That'll make you money before you know it."

"I'll kill you if you ever suggest something like that again." Kakuzu's fist clenched. "Anyway, we already have our next assignment. The only downside is that our target may or may not be at the location that Pein gives us."

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"The guy we're after usually hangs out at the same place almost every night. But there's no way of knowing if he'll definitely be there tonight. We have to go check the place out to see if he shows up," Kakuzu explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Pein can go fuck himself! I'm not wasting my damn time looking for some bastard who might not even show up. Screw that shit!"

"You'll do it whether you like it or not. I'm not losing out on any more money."

Finishing his drink, Hidan slammed the bottle down onto the coffee table. "Fine! But since I didn't get to kill anyone yesterday, I'm doing it tonight if we find the fucker."

Kakuzu shrugged slightly. "Do as you please. I just want the cash."

Hidan watched him leave the living room before allowing a half-smile to creep across his handsome features. Maybe he'd bring Hinata along with him when it was time. Let her see what it was like to completely slaughter a person. He doubted that she would be out doing any hunting of her own, at least until her head was healed. Kakuzu wouldn't like it, but that was too damn bad.

_Later that evening_

Hinata had rested for most of the day, the pain in her head reduced to an almost nonexistent throbbing thanks to the medicine she had taken. Hiroshi had not given her any new jobs, though that was not uncommon. Some weeks were better than others. However, Hinata had plenty of money to sustain her for quite some time, worst case scenario.

There was suddenly a knock coming from the front door, alerting the young woman. With a knife carefully hidden in the sleeve of her bathrobe, she made her way to the door and opened it, ready to attack if necessary. To her mild surprise, it was Hidan. He was dressed in black pants, as well as a black button-up, though the first four buttons had been left undone. A black sports jacket completed his attire and Hinata could see a slight bump at his hip under the coat, no doubt where he was concealing a handgun.

"Hey, Hinata," he said casually, looking her up and down. "Nice pajamas."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, slightly embarrassed. She was wearing a thin purple tank top along with matching short shorts. Her white robe was open for Hidan to see the way her clothing clung to her body.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather stoically, typing the robe to stop his blatant stares.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you would come out with me," he explained, mildly amused by her modesty. "There's some motherfucker that I gotta go kill and I figured that you were probably bored out of your mind and maybe wanted to get out of the house."

"And what makes you think that I'd be bored?" Hinata asked, not wanting to admit that he may have been right. "And no offense, but I'm pretty sure your partner wouldn't appreciate it if you brought a complete stranger with you."

Hidan snorted. "Kakuzu can go fuck himself. He's not even with me right now so he has no say in the matter. Besides, he met you once, though you were passed out at the time."

"I don't know..." she mused, thinking carefully. "I don't want to cause any problems-"

"Do you want to get out of this damn house?" The silver-haired man cut her off as he leaned in a bit more closely. "Or do you still need to rest?"

After a brief hesitation, Hinata let out a sigh. "Fine. I've got nothing better going on right now. Just give me a few minutes to change out of these pajamas, alright? You can come in and make yourself comfortable while I get ready."

Hidan smirked as he entered her house. "As long as you're ready within fifteen minutes, we should be good. Kakuzu is an impatient old bastard so he might kill that guy without me if I take too long." He walked into her living room and leisurely turned the television set on as he plopped his ass down onto her couch. "I recommend that you wear something dark for the occasion. Just in case."

"Kind of figured." With that, Hinata left him to browse the channels as she made her way towards her bedroom.

Not even ten minutes later, she emerged from her room and went back into the living room to let Hidan know that she was ready. Her pajamas had been replaced by a fitted black halter top, along with black jeans and a corset-style short leather coat. She had chosen to wear black sneakers as well, in case running would become necessary. Judging by Hidan's approving stares, she had picked out a suitable attire.

"You ready?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah." He clicked the TV off and tossed the remote onto the couch. "Let's get going. The place where I'm meeting Kakuzu is only about ten minutes away from your house."

Hinata followed him out the door, locking it behind her. She then slid into the passenger seat of Hidan's car, somewhat dreading his driving as she buckled up.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Hidan reversed the vehicle out of the driveway, before zooming down the road towards his destination.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Hinata thought to herself as she let out a sigh. She glanced over at Hidan, who was muttering curses as he impatiently tried to find a station on the radio that he could at least tolerate. It still puzzled her as to why she had agreed to such a thing. Accompany someone else during one of their missions? It was absurd. Then again, she couldn't help but like the older man. _Don't let him get too close, _she reminded herself_. It's not smart to involve others..._

Not even ten minutes later, Hidan pulled over on the side of the road, double parking in the process. "You ready for this? It's gonna be fucking sweet."

Hinata nodded as she unbuckled, glad that they had made it in once piece. She followed him over to a building, which looked as though it had been abandoned. Waiting nearby was a tall man in dark clothing and a mask that covered the lower half of his. Kakuzu, she presumed. And judging by Kakuzu's expression, he was not happy with his partner.

"Hidan, what's the meaning of this?" he growled as he gestured at Hinata. "You brought this girl with you? You're even stupider than I thought."

"Fuck off," Hidan snapped. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"Big deal? She could get killed during this whole thing. Or worse, get in our way and ruin everything," Kakuzu hissed, his eyes narrowing.

The younger man rolled his violet eyes. "Eh, she can take care of herself just fine. And I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Hinata couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn't even present. "Don't worry, I won't get in the way. I know how these things work."

"Do you now?" Kakuzu's voice dripped with doubt. "And how would you know anything about this kind of stuff? Did this moron even tell you what we're about to go do?"

"Yes," she replied indifferently. "I know I don't look it, but I can handle myself just fine in situations like this." She opened her coat enough for him to see a small gun secured inside a hidden pocket. "So don't worry about me getting killed."

After a pause, Kakuzu swore under his breath. "Fine, do as you please. But don't go crying to me if you get hurt. I'm not going out of my way to save you if anything happens."

"And if that's the case, I'll come to your rescue," Hidan joked, snaking an arm around Hinata's waist. "Now let's do this shit. Is that dipshit here or not?"

"He is," his partner confirmed, leading them over to a door on the side of the building. "But he's not alone. Avoid others if you can, but we've been given permission to kill anyone who gets in our way."

Hidan grinned sadistically. "Even better."

**And that wraps up Chapter 5. Next chapter is coming out sometime in the near future maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, here is my Christmas present to anyone who actually enjoys this story. Decided to get off my ass and update. Read and review :P**

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 6**

Kakuzu stopped in front of the door on the side of the building. Trying the knob, he found it to be unlocked. "Let's go. And keep quiet. We don't want to alert anyone who might be inside."

"I know this shit already," Hidan mumbled. "You don't have to remind me a thousand times."

"Shut up, Hidan," his partner hissed. "The girl is being quiet, so why don't you keep your mouth shut as well? There'll be plenty of time for talk later."

With that, he carefully turned the doorknob and stealthily slipped inside the building, followed by the other two. Hinata quietly closed the door and engaged the lock, the deadbolt, and the chain. Less chance of the target escaping, even if she didn't know who they were looking for.

The three of them stood in a filthy kitchen, with piles of dirty dishes in the sink and the trash barrel overflowing with garbage onto the floor. Flies were buzzing around the rancid room, causing them to wrinkle their noses in disgust.

"Fucking stinks," Hidan complained quietly. "Smells like someone died in here."

"Shhh." Kakuzu led them out of the kitchen, where voices could be heard in another room down the hall. "Hidan, do you remember what the guy looks like?"

"Umm...yeah. The guy with the scar across his face, right?" he guessed.

His partner nodded, drawing his gun. "He's not alone. We may have to kill them if they interfere. Do whatever it takes to get the target."

The three of them snuck down the hall, Hidan and Hinata now brandishing their guns as well. They stopped outside of what was a den of some sort. Kakuzu subtly peeked into the room, unnoticed by the group of men seated around a table as they played their game of poker.

"You're a fucking cheat," one of the men grumbled. "You know that, Satoshi? You're nothing but a fucking cheat."

Satoshi chuckled, glancing at his friend as he rubbed his scarred cheek. "You're just mad that I always win all your cash at the end of the night."

"Fuck you," the first man grumbled. "I got a straight."

"I'm out," a third man spoke up.

"Me, too," another one added.

A fifth man sighed and shook his head. "Same."

Satoshi chuckled. "Royal Flush."

"This is bullshit!" The first man stood up. "You're a good for nothing fucking cheater!"

"Screw you," Satoshi snapped back, gathering up the poker chips. "It's not my fault that you suck at poker."

"Fuck this, I'm outta here," his friend muttered as he stood up.

Hidan smirked deviously as the man made his way to the door. He motioned for Hinata and Kakuzu to move back, ready to strike. Just as the man stepped out of the room, Hidan cold cocked him with his gun, knocking him out. He then stepped into the den, followed by the other two.

Upon seeing the three strangers enter the room, Satoshi jumped to his feet, his green eyes wide. "W-What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you? And where's Jin?"

"Jin is knocked the fuck out right now," Hidan told him, his smirk now changing into a sadistic grin. "And unless your other friends want to end up the same way, I suggest they stay outta the way. I'll gut them like a fish if I have to."

Kakuzu stepped forward, his eyes locked on Satoshi. "You're coming with us. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice."

"Fuck you!" Satoshi backed away, his friends glancing at each other nervously. "I'm not going with you shitheads! If you want me, you'll have to kill me!"

"That _is_ the plan," Hidan told him, much to their target's horror.

Satoshi ducked just as the silver-haired man fired at him, narrowly missing the bullet. At the same time, Satoshi's friends drew their guns and began to shoot at the trio, allowing the Satoshi to slip out of the room using a different exit.

Hidan and Kakuzu evaded the bullets by ducking down, in perfect position to shoot the men in their legs. Hinata, however, had bolted after Satoshi, avoiding the gunfire in the process.

"What's she doing?" Kakuzu snapped at Hidan as they continued to fire their rounds.

"She's going after that dickhead, obviously," Hidan snarled right back, shooting down the last man in the process. "Come on, let's go!"

The two of them ran out of the room through the same exit that Satoshi and Hinata had dashed through only mere seconds earlier. To their surprise, Hinata was waiting for them in the hallway, leisurely standing against the wall. Satoshi lying on the hardwood floor, out cold. Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged looks, both of them relatively surprised.

Hidan smirked at the older man. "Told you it was smart to bring her along."

Kakuzu remained speechless and instead walked over to the unconscious man. "He's still alive?"

"I figured that you guys could take care of killing him," Hinata replied. "I just made sure he didn't escape. The rest is up to you."

"I've been waiting for this," Hidan said with bloodthirsty glee. "It's been too long since my last kill. Two days is too long to wait."

"Just shut up and shoot him already." Kakuzu was in no mood for Hidan's drawn out torture sessions. "I want to get outta here as soon as possible."

Hinata glanced at Hidan. "He's right. The cops will be here in no time. Better make it quick."

With an annoyed sigh, Hidan rolled his eyes. "Fucking fine. But next time, we do it _my_ way." With that, he fired a single shot into Satoshi's head, killing him instantly. "That was boring as hell... Quickest job ever, though."

"Don't expect a cut of the money that we just made," Kakuzu grumbled to Hinata.

The young woman shrugged indifferently. "It was your job. Not mine. I don't expect anything, nor do I want anything."

"Good."

Hidan heaved the dead man over his shoulder. "Ya know, we should tell Pein that it would be a hell of a lot easier by just bringing in heads like Hinata does. Just saying..."

About twenty minutes later, Hidan and Hinata were back at Hinata's house, pulling into the driveway after Hidan narrowly missed smashing into the mailbox. Kakuzu had taken Satoshi's body to Pein to collect the money on his own, as Hidan didn't care about the cash. Besides, Kakuzu was always a greedy bastard about giving Hidan his half, and more often than not, gave him less than his fair share.

Hidan put the car in park and turned off the engine, turning to Hinata with his usual smirk. "So, I didn't get to slaughter the fucking bastard like I wanted to, but I'm happy that you came along. I usually hate being with other people, but I'm glad I was with someone else other than Kakuzu. He's such a fucking killjoy... Plus, you're hot so I have something nice to look at."

Hinata smiled back. "It was kind of nice to work with someone else. I've never known what it was like because I'm always doing my jobs alone. And while I'm more than capable of being on my own, I can see why your boss would have you partner up with someone."

"Too bad my partner is a money-loving fucker who nags me to finish the job quickly. It's like pulling teeth trying to get him to let me do an actual torture session... But I suppose I could be paired with someone worse than him," Hidan admitted. "Like Tobi..."

"So..." Hinata said after a few seconds of silence. "What are you up to now? Heading home?"

The older man shrugged. "Don't know yet. Not really in the mood to head straight fucking home but I have nothing else going on tonight. What about you?"

"Nothing in particular," she admitted, tearing her eyes away from his. "Um...would you like to come in and stay for a little while? I can cook us something to eat if you're hungry..."

Hidan chuckled, gently tilting her face up to make her look at him once again. "I _am_ fucking starving, but not just for food..."

Hinata felt her face heat up at the comment. "Um..."

"But yeah, food does sound pretty good right about now." Hidan let go of her and began to exit the vehicle. "Let's go."

With her face somewhat red, Hinata followed suit and got out of his car. She made her way to the front door and began to unlock it. To her annoyance, she fumbled with the keys and dropped them, cursing to herself silently. _What the hell is the matter with me?_ She mentally chastised herself as she bent to retrieve them. _Why do_ _I feel this way? Dammit, I can't stop shaking..._

Hidan watched with mild amusement as she went to pick up her keys, not hiding the fact that he was staring at her ass. Hinata quickly stood straight up and shoved the key into the lock, turning it to unlock the door. Hearing the quiet click of it disengaging, she opened the door and flicked a light switch on to illuminate the hallway. Hidan entered the house after her, his violet eyes watchful as Hinata relocked the door behind them. With a sigh, the young woman dropped her keys onto the small table nearby, her hands still trembling.

"You okay?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, aware of her nervousness. He couldn't help but to find her behavior to be cute. "You seem tense."

"I-I'm fine," Hinata replied, her face growing redder as she led him towards the kitchen.

_Now I'm stuttering? What the hell is going on? I never stutter! Why now? Just because there's a guy here? Ridiculous... _Yet she couldn't deny that the man was unbelievably attractive. But she had been fine with him earlier. Why now?

"So, what types of food do you like?" Hinata asked as they entered the kitchen. "Do you like-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Hidan grabbed hold of her and whirled her around, crashing his lips down onto hers. Hinata froze in her spot, her lavender eyes widening as a result of his gesture. Hidan smirked into the kiss, pushing her up against the wall. One arm was wrapped around her small waist while his other hand tangled itself into her long silky locks. Hinata couldn't help but moan and give into the kiss, gasping softly as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She rested her hands on his hips, her fingers brushing over his belt. Something stiff poked against her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't his gun.

Hidan broke the kiss a few seconds later, only to lick her delicate neck. "You're so fucking beautiful... I can't stop thinking about what I want to do to you. If you want me to stop, you better fucking say it now."

Hinata moaned again as she felt his teeth scrape against her neck, softly biting her. "Mmm... I...I don't want you to..."

She felt him grind up against her even more so, feeling his stiffness rubbing against her thigh. Hidan kissed her lips again, growing harder and harder with each passing second. It was driving him crazy. He wanted her. _Needed_ her. And she wasn't stopping him.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked huskily, his breath warm against her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Mmmm... Down that hall...second door on the right..." she replied breathlessly, her heart pounding by now.

Without a word, Hidan lifted Hinata up into his arms bridal style and began to carry her towards the bedroom. His dick was hard as rock and throbbing relentlessly to remind him just how aroused he was. He reached the room seconds later.

**And that concludes Chapter 6. The next chapter will contain a lemon, so be warned and no complaints! If you don't like lemons, don't read it. But anyway, the next chapter should be out in the not so distant future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, this chapter is a little long but whatever.**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. If you don't like lemons, then I recommend that you skip over it. If not, then enjoy ^_^ And review.**

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 7**

Hidan walked over to the bed and laid Hinata down on it, then climbed on top of her. He crashed his lips down onto hers, biting them with his teeth. Hinata moaned softly from the pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hidan slipped his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers to dance with his. He reached down and began to massage her breasts through her thin black top, aware of the throbbing between his legs.

"I'm going to fucking enjoy this," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mmm..." Hinata reached down to unbuckle his belt, then proceeded to unzip his pants.

Hidan smirked as her hand slipped into his pants and began to stroke him through his boxers. His cock twitched excitedly in Hinata's hand, craving more than the light caresses it was receiving.

"It's not smart to tease me," Hidan growled as he gave one of her breasts a hard squeeze. "It'll just make me want to fuck you even harder."

"Maybe I was aiming for that," Hinata replied sweetly as she brushed her soft lips against his cheek.

"Well, if that's the case..." The silver-haired man suddenly yanked Hinata's top right off of her body, leaving her breasts hidden behind only by a lacy black bra.

Hinata responded by pulling Hidan's shirt open, the buttons popping as they gave away. She gazed at his bare, chiseled chest and couldn't help but run her hands over his muscles. Hidan leaned down to kiss her again, tossing his shirt aside carelessly. His hands cupped the back of Hinata's head while his fingers tangled themselves in her silky dark locks. Violet eyes locked with lavender eyes and Hidan couldn't help but think just how small and vulnerable Hinata looked beneath him. Yet he knew damn well that she was far from helpless.

Hinata ran her hands through Hidan's hair, mewling as he rubbed himself up against her. She slid his pants down his hips, followed by his boxers. Her hand brushed up against his cock and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing the tip with the pad of her thumb. She did this for several seconds, causing the man to groan with desire.

Hidan got off of her and began to impatiently strip the rest of his clothes off. Hinata followed suit until both of them stood before each other, completely naked. Hidan smirked and grabbed hold of the back of her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her lips. His other hand found its way to her bare breast, where he began to massage it. Hinata gasped softly as he touched her nipple, then whimpered when he pinched it a moment later.

"Oh, god..." She reached down to brush her fingertips against his balls.

"Grab them," Hidan whispered huskily. "No more of these light fucking touches." With that, he began to ravage her neck with his teeth once again.

Hinata screamed in ecstasy from the pain, and gave his balls a firm squeeze. He was still groping at her breast, occasionally giving her nipple a pinch every few seconds. Unable to help herself, Hinata pushed Hidan down onto the edge of the bed, then knelt in between his legs. She took his hard member in her hand and brought her face up close to it. Her tongue slowly ran along the sensitive tip, earning her a pleasured moan from the older man.

"Fuuuck...that feels good," Hidan murmured. "Don't fucking stop..."

Hinata continued to lick him up down, getting him to harden completely within mere seconds. She stared at it for a moment, shocked at how big he was.

Hidan noticed her expression and smirked. "Something wrong?"

"Um...no..." She shook her head to try to clear her mind, then leaned forward to take his entire length into her mouth.

Using her hand to massage his balls, Hinata began to bob her head up and down as she sucked on his cock. Hidan threw his head back with a pleasured groan, grabbing a handful of her hair.

"Faster," he told her, bucking slightly. "Damn..."

Hinata increased her speed, groping his balls with more intensity. She kept it up for a few more minutes before pulling back, only to tease his sensitive tip with her tongue again. Hidan forcefully grabbed her and slammed her down onto the bed, covering her body with his.

"I told you not to tease me..." he said in a seductive tone as his lips brushed up against her ear.

"Did you?" Hinata asked in an innocent voice. "I don't recall..."

"Then maybe this will jog your memory." With that, he slipped inside of her.

Hinata cried out in both pain and pleasure, grabbing hold of Hidan's broad shoulders. It had been at least a year since the last time she'd had sex, so it was no surprise that she was tight. Hidan silenced her with a passionate kiss, cupping her face in his hands. The girl whimpered beneath him, trembling from the pain. After a few seconds, she began to relax as the initial shock subsided.

"You alright?" Hidan asked with an amused smirk. "You never told me you were so fucking tight."

"I'm fine," she answered, hissing softly as he slid further into her. "And it's been awhile for me. Is that a problem?"

"No, if anything, it makes this whole thing even better," he told her, now beginning to thrust in and out of her. "Fuck, this feels good..."

Hinata moaned as she buried her face in his shoulder, holding onto him tight. "Hidan..."

Hidan supported himself with one arm while he reached down to grab hold of her breast. He rubbed his thumb over her stiff nipple, causing her to arch her back with pleasured groan. She kissed his neck, nipping his skin lightly with her teeth a moment later.

"Go ahead and bite it," Hidan whispered, running his tongue over the shell of her ear. "Make me bleed..."

Hinata hesitated for a brief second, before allowing herself to bite him harder. Hidan released her breast and cupped the back of her head to keep her face buried in his neck. At the same time, he increased the speeds of his thrusts, pounding into her harder than before. He let in a sharp intake of air as he felt his lover bite him hard enough to draw blood. This caused him to lean down and sink his own teeth into her delicate neck, savoring the sweet taste of her blood. Hinata let out a scream, followed by a throaty moan. She licked his blood off her lips only for him to kiss her with his own bloody mouth.

"You taste so damn sweet," he murmured after he pulled away slightly. "Maybe I'll get to taste even more of you later..."

Hinata could only lay there beneath him, clinging onto him as he continually slammed into her. Her hands moved down from his shoulders, and down his broad back where her fingertips traced over his spine. She lowered her hands further until they reached his firm ass, the same ass that he had shown her only the day before. With a hitched breath, Hinata grabbed hold of his butt, her nails digging in. Enjoying the pain, Hidan went even faster, pounding into her as hard as he could. Hinata screamed, now squeezing him hard enough to draw blood on his behind. Hidan clutched onto her petite frame, leaving bruises on her porcelain skin. He leaned down and muffled her cries with another kiss. His heart was pounding with excitement and he could feel himself getting close.

"Fuuuck," he growled, feeling her walls clenching around him. "I'm gonna fucking..."

Hinata cried out in ecstasy and came just as Hidan exploded inside her, filling her up with his hot load. Hidan continued to thrust back and forth into her, not wanting to stop. Panting, Hinata closed her eyes and released her grip on Hidan. Her lover now had small crescent shaped indentations on his ass, though he didn't seem to mind. When he was finally finished, Hidan collapsed on top of her, trapping her glistening body against the bed. He kissed her forehead, then brushed his lips against hers.

"We really need to do that again sometime," he said in a seductive tone.

"Mmmm..." Hinata moaned in reply.

Hidan kissed her one more time before rolling off her and lying back against the mattress. He put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close to his body. Hinata smiled contently as she rested her head against his broad shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against hers.

"So...round two?" Hidan smirked and reached down to pinch her nipple.

Hinata slapped his hand away, somewhat amused. "Maybe later. I need some time to recover after that..."

They lay in bed for several minutes, Hinata snuggled up against Hidan as he idly stroke her hair. She was beginning to doze off when she felt her lover roll over onto his side. Hidan propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Hinata, using his other hand to caress her cheek.

"I don't know why, but you drive me crazy," he told her, brushing his lips over hers.

"And you drive me absolutely insane," Hinata retorted before giving him a kiss. "But you're intriguing so I'll keep you around until I get bored."

Hidan chuckled. "Then I'll have to make sure that you never get bored of me. I guarantee that you won't."

"You'll have to prove it to me." She smiled up at him. "But you seem like you'll keep me entertained for awhile."

"I _know_ you'll keep _me_ fucking entertained for awhile," he stated. "I really don't know anything about you but finding out is half the fun."

Hinata's smile vanished and she averted her eyes to keep from looking into his. "You don't want to know anything about me."

Hidan snorted in contempt. "Bullshit. I want to know everything about you, Hinata. What your favorite color is. Or your favorite food..." He paused for a moment, before cupping her cheek. "Or why you go around collecting heads..."

"It's a long story," she mumbled, growing more and more uncomfortable. "Only one other person knows why I'm in it, and the only reason I told him is so that he can help me."

Hidan felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of another man. A man who knew Hinata's deepest secret from the looks of it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not until you're ready at least. And I'm a stubborn bastard so I'll keep asking you until you get pissed off and tell me just to shut me the fuck up."

Hinata hesitated, then looked at him again, her lavender eyes filled with sadness. "I'm...looking for someone. Well, to be more specific, two people."

"People you want dead, I assume?" he questioned, his interest growing even more.

With a sigh, Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I haven't caught up to them yet...but I will eventually. And when I do, they're going to pay for what they did."

"What the fuck did they do?" Hidan knew he was prying in too deep, but he couldn't help himself at this point.

Hinata trembled slightly, remembering everything that had happened that night so many years ago. Part of her mind reminded her that it was nobody else's business what she had gone through. The only reason she had told Hiroshi was so that he could help her track those bastards down. At the same time, she felt as though telling Hidan might help ease her mind. It was her burden and hers alone, but she wanted to get some of that weight off her chest. And if anyone would listen, it would be the naked man hovering over her in the queen-sized bed.

For a minute Hidan thought she wasn't going to answer him and he was about to just drop the subject when Hinata finally spoke up.

"The two men I'm looking for murdered my parents," she told him as the last of her resistance shattering.

"What?" The silver-haired male gazed down at her disbelief. "You fucking serious? I mean, I know you're serious, but what the fuck?"

Hinata looked at him with a melancholy expression on her face. "It was only six at the time but I still remembered everything like it happened yesterday. These men showed up to my house one night and got into an argument with my father. I was in my parents' bedroom with my mother when we heard the yelling."

For once, Hidan kept his mouth shut, allowing Hinata to tell him without him interrupting. Now that she had broken down and decided to share her dark secret, there was no way he was going to screw himself by being the loudmouth that he usually was.

"My mother told me to hide under the bed and keep quiet," she continued, struggling to maintain her composure. "I didn't know what was going on but I was scared. So I did what she told me and crawled under the bed. The next thing I know, my father comes into the room, along with five other men. My father managed to beat up three of them without much of a problem. And then..."

Hidan could see the tears in her eyes, though Hinata was fighting to keep them from spilling. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry, no matter how much she wanted to.

"...He was stabbed from behind by one of the men. My mother was being held at gunpoint by the other guy," she told him. "Even though I was under the bed, I could still see what was happening for the most part. I could see as that son of a bitch twisted the knife in my father's back while my mother screamed. And then he fell onto the floor right in front of me, though he was still alive. Then I heard a gunshot and my fell mother fell onto the bed..."

"And you were _under_ the fucking bed...?" Hidan looked stupefied. "Damn..."

Hinata didn't seem to hear him. "My father was shot in the head a few seconds later. I almost lost it. I just wanted to scream and cry and wished that the whole thing was just a nightmare that I would wake up from. But it was real."

"Those two fuckers didn't find you?" Hidan was seething with rage, wanting to mutilate the bastards that had caused Hinata so much agony and despair.

"No. I just laid there and kept quiet until they left." Hinata sighed. "And that is why I'm in this business. So I can find those bastards and finally get my revenge."

"Well, fuck..." Hidan stared down at the beautiful woman, his heart aching for her. "Now I feel like a douchebag for asking you."

To his surprise, a small smile spread on Hinata's face. "Don't worry about it. I'm actually kind of glad that I told you. For some reason I feel a little bit better." With that, she lightly kissed his lips before gently pushing him off. "I need a shower after that. Care to join me?"

With a devious grin, Hidan got off the bed and helped Hinata up. "Fuck yeah. Maybe we can have some nice shower sex while we're in there."

Just as she was about to lead Hidan towards her bathroom, she heard her cell phone go off. Rifling through her discarded clothes, Hinata located her phone in her jacket and pulled it out to find that she had a text message. Frowning slightly, she saw that it was from Hiroshi and quickly opened it.

"Oh, my god..."

"You okay?" Hidan crouched down next to her with a quizzical look on his face.

Instead of answering, she read and reread Hiroshi's text message several times.

_'I found Sato Keiichi.'_

A half-smile spread across Hinata's lips. "Speak of the devil..."

**Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Next chapter will be out in a week or so. Feel free to review :p**


End file.
